conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Newconlang
Setting Alphabet a p b ɛ t d ɘ θ ð e f v ɨ ʃ ʒ i tʃ dʒ o s z ø k g u m y n ɲ ŋ ʔ A P B Ɛ T D Æ Θ Ð E F V Ɨ Ʃ Ʒ I TƩ DƷ O S Z Ø K G U M Y N Ɲ Ŋ ʔ vowels: a ɛɘ e ɨ i o ø u y consonants: p b t d θ ð f v ʃ ʒ tʃ dʒ s z k g m n ɲŋʔ There's an original alphabet based on no-latin characters. That manner of writing shows and emphases grammatic. It will be uploaded! The language can be written also by latin alphabet. In this article you can see it. All of the lowercases (minuscles) are written like in IPA. The capital letters are simple the big ones of the original letter used by IPA. (Exept of that is: ɘ - Æ) The letters tʃand dʒ consist of two letters. Those two letters make one sound. The accent of the words is on the last sillab. Words with accent: substantives, adjectives, adverbs, verbs so for example prepositions have no accent Phonology Consonants Vowels Phonotactics The most of the words have to have a vowel and a voiced or voiceless consonant. Consonants: ****Changing consonant: In basic words in nominative singular there are just voiceless consonants, m, n, ɲ, ŋ and ʔ. ****It will be often that voiceless sounds will became voiced because of grammatical things. {C}Vowels: ****It's really often that there's a ʔ between two vowels. ****Changing vowels: It's also often that some vowels change because of grammatical things on this way: *****a <-> ɛ *****ɘ <-> e *****ɨ <-> i *****ø <-> o *****y <-> u Basic grammar Articles: ****There are basic forms of articles, which can be changed by cases. See at: Changing consonant/ vowel ****There are three types: *****Indefinitive: ******singular: sa and it's forms(?): za; sɛ; zɛ; ******plural: saŋ; zaŋ; sɛŋ; zɛŋ; ******we use it like in English ******''a boy - sa kutɨk'' *****Definitive: ******ta and it's forms: da; tɛ; dɛ ******plural: taŋ, daŋ; tɛŋ; dɛŋ ******we use it if something is concrete or known ******we use it also with Proper names, but never with Personal Names (Vistula - ta Fɨsfa; ta Putopaʃt; ta Paŋɨ) ******''the boy - ta kutɨk'' *****Additional (?): ******fo and it's forms: vo; fø, vø ******plural: faŋ, vaŋ; føŋ; vøŋ ******we use it if the other two articles are not used ******it's needed during using cases Nouns: ****All the nouns have to havein nominative at least one low vowel and one voiceless consonant (English: LV, LC) Esperanto (MV, SK) ****no genders: ****pluralo: artikolo: *****saɲ/ taɲ/ foɲ *****Oni uzu nur pluralon, se nenio alia montras ĝin. Tiam tion nur montras la artikolo! *****''fo puk - book; foŋ puk - books; fo ɛ puk - two books'' Kazoj: Photo Gallery Slideshow Slider Prepoziciaj kazoj Prepoziciaj kazoj estas Devenivo, Lokativo, kaj Direktivo kaj Traitivo. Ili nomiĝas tiel, ĉar ĉiam bezonatas prepozicio por uzi ilin. Tiuj prepozicioj estas: antaŭ la domo - aŋðe dɛ kyt aliaj prepozicioj kun nominativo (tempaj): ekde - ĝis - antaŭ - post - je -a -an... Middlepositions(?) ili estas mezpozicioj ĉar ili kaj estas antaŭ la vorto kaj post Minor editEdit SummaryAntaŭrigardo Add features and media Photo Gallery Slideshow Sliderili estas nur pri tempo ili regas nominativon je, en - si ... si Adjectives ****4 genroj: *****pozitiva: ******SK, AV ******ʒøe - bona *****meza: ******VK, AV ******ʃøe - "silbona" *****mala (negativa) ******VK, MV ******ʃoɘ *****sena: ******finiĝas per -ʔ(i)pi; -ʔɨpɨ ******aʔɘfʔɨpɨ - akva ****Mezigo: *****-(ɨ/i)ŋ *****ʒøeŋ ****Altigo: *****-(ɨ/i)ɲ(ɨ/i) *****ʒøeɲi Numbers 0 - nuŋ 234 - ɛytʃɘm e Personal Pronouns La personaj pronomoj samajn regulojn sekvas kiel substantivoj pri kazoj. Ni cetere ne uzas ilin, ĉar la verba finaĵo montras la personon! Oni - ekz-e: al mi: fo mɨŋz aŭ mia - fo minz Translitterring It's about how to make an international word into this language. It's mainly about proper names. ****The sounds of letters in the original language rest with transliterration ****The sounds of letters which are not in this langugae, those became the nearest ones ****Some sounds which are the most used by other languages but they aren't in this language: *****(ts) - tʃ *****(dz) - tʃ *****(h), (ç), (x) - θ *****(j) - ʃ *****®, (l) - ŋ *****(w) - f Affixes *****person: ******kutu *****male word: ******the ending is: -ɨ ******kutɨ *****female word: ******finiĝas per: -ɘ ******kutɘ *****ida genro: ******la afikso "-id" en esperanto ******la finaĵo estas: -a ******kuta - infano *****virida: ******vira ido ******kutaɨ *****virinida: ******kutaɘ ****** Dictionary Ĉiu vorto havas sian historieton pri deveno. Ankaŭ tio estas aldonita al la vortaro kut - (mi batis la klavaron kaj poste forigis literojn por ke ne estu unu apud la alia du vokaloj aŭ konsonantoj) ɲødʒeŋ - mateno (restaĵo de mia unua planlingvprovo "röggel", kiu venas de la hungare "reggel") fusepo - pluvo (venas de la Setowu-a lingvo "vuzebo") puk - libro (venas de mia unua planlingvo, kiu venas de la angla "book" aŭ germana "Buch") aʔɘf - akvo (venas de la latina aqua) Example text Category:Languages